


What I May Not Speak

by orphan_account



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, World War I, Yuletide Treat, epistolatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter writes a letter that he knows he will never send.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I May Not Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [margaret_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaret_rose/gifts).



Dearest Una,

Any part of this letter worth reading will be censored, and I shan't send it, but I have to write, and this is too precious for poetry.

War is ugly, Una; war is savagery built upon falsehoods. War turns man against man.

And yet – in the middle of it all, I have found love, in man. This is the most beautiful thing of all, and now I understand. Now, more than ever, I am ready to die, and, more than ever, I would not.

This could not happen in peacetime, and so I bless the war.

Always -

Walter


End file.
